Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor switch device having a remote handset system, and more particularly, to an outboard motor switch device having a switch for authentication of the remote handset system and a switch for manipulating start and stop of an engine.
Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a remote control unit for manipulating an outboard motor having an engine (internal combustion engine) as a driving source is provided with a start/stop switch for manipulating start and stop of the engine. In general, the start/stop switch is a switch necessitating a mechanical key in manipulation, such as a switch operated in combination with a pin cylinder lock.
Meanwhile, the outboard motor remote control unit having the remote handset system is provided with an entry switch for allowing the remote handset system to perform authentication in addition to the start/stop switch described above. In this case, a switch activated without a mechanical key (that does not necessitate a mechanical key for manipulation) is employed in the start/stop switch and the entry switch. In addition, the outboard motor remote control unit having the remote handset system is provided with an emergency power switch that supplies power to an engine control module (ECM) when a portable unit or an electronic key used for authentication is absent. As the emergency power switch, a switch activated by the use of a mechanical key (that necessitates a mechanical key for manipulation) is applied in order to prevent theft of the outboard motor.
In this manner, the outboard motor remote control unit having the remote handset system is provided with three switches including the entry switch, the start/stop switch, and the emergency power switch. In addition, a switch activated without a mechanical key is applied to the entry switch and the start/stop switch, and a switch activated by the use of a mechanical key is applied to the emergency power switch. Therefore, the outboard motor remote control unit having the remote handset system necessitates a key-mounted single-contact switch and a keyless two-contact switch (two-position switch).
However, the outboard motor remote control unit of the prior art called a side-mount remote controller is provided with a throttle, a selector, a main switch embedded with a power switch and a start/stop switch, and an emergency stop switch. For this reason, it is difficult to guarantee an arrangement space for another switch such as an entry switch for allowing an entry operation of the remote handset system. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the remote handset system to an outboard motor that uses a remote control box, called a side-mount remote controller.
As a configuration for manipulating a plurality of switches using a single control knob, Patent Document 1 discusses a configuration for manipulating a plurality of outboard motors using a single ignition switch. However, Patent Document 1 fails to discuss a configuration for manipulating both a switch activated by the use of a key and a switch activated without a key using a common control knob. In addition, since the configuration discussed in Patent Document 1 cannot be applied to the switch activated without a key, it cannot be applied to the outboard motor having the remote handset system.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-1026